


Wait for me to come home

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Heart broken, Love, M/M, Sadness, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Relationships: Leopold Strauss & Orville Swanson
Kudos: 1





	Wait for me to come home

We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts are never broken  
And time's forever frozen still

So you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans  
Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home

Photograph - Ed Sheeran  
-  
Reverend sits crying at the cliff were the grave of his Lover Leopold Strauss is. Both were a couple since six years. And then yesterday at the age of 60 he got shot by Micah. Luckily Durch shot Micah then, but it's to late. The grave is not to far from Clements Point on a cliff with beautiful view. Reverend layed roses down. He don't know how he can life on without his other half. Leopold helped him to let them morphine and alcohol behind him. And now he's fallen into a deep hole. Reverend opens his satchel, and get his diary out. It's full of pictures from Leo and him. Kissing, cuddling or simply just sitting next to each other and enjoying each other's company. Reverend sits here since yesterday. Crying his broken heart out. They shared their last kiss five minutes before Leo died. Orville don't want to live anymore! His life makes no sense without his beautiful other half.

Hosea checked on him in the morning. Made sure that Reverend is okay. But he isn't. Orville gets a bottle of whiskey out. And then he place it next to him. Before he makes praying hands and close his eyes.

,,I will always miss you love. Wait for me to come home. Because I will. Maybe already today. I love you to much to let you go, to live on wirhout you. You made me so happy! And helped me out of this hole. You made me whole, you made me to a better man angel and I can't thank you enough for that. And now-now your gone. And I miss you so bad. Why you? Why! You were to kind to get shot. Ich liebe dich schatz. (I love you). I always will." Orville whispers.

And then he let out a heart broken sob. Before he opens the whiskey, and down hajf of it in one go. The familiar burning feels so good. He didn't even know that he missed it. Because in the last four years of their relationship, he didn't miss the alcohol or the morphine one bit. He can't. He can't live without him. The pain is to much. He was so happy with Leopold. He hates Micah so bad. He always did. But now even more. Hopefully this rat burns in hell. Hopefully the six years of changing to a proper man were enough to join his other half in heaven, instead of going straight to hell to that rat. He would kill himself again if he need to see that rat ever again. And then he stand up. Walking arround the grave to the cliff. The cliff is dead. A fall is defenetly deadly. He don't notice Hosea watching sadly as Orville is about to kill himself to join his lover.

He's not trying to save Orville. Because Orville knows what he do. And if that's what he want then he should go on. Even though it hurts Hosea. And then Orville let himself fall off the cliff. His last words were: ,,Soon I'm with you. I'm coming home." and then he hit the ground after a while and everything went black. As Orville wake up again, everything is white. He sit up, and rub his forehead. He notice something on his back, and as he turns his head, he see beautiful big white wings. 

,,I'm in heaven! I made it. Thank God!" Orville says in disbelief.

And then he see someone with the same huge beautiful white wings walk towards him. Leopold.

,,Orville." Leo says in disbelief.

,,Leo." Answers Reverend with the same disbelief in his deep voice.

Leo helps him up, and then both share a few sweet kisses, before they hug each other closely.

,,I missed you, but you didn't had to kill yourself Schatz." Leopold whispers.

,,It's Alright. As I said o can't live without you. When you heard that part. Ich liebe dich." Orville smiles.

,,Ich dich auch. (I love you too). You're cute. And yes I heard that." Leo smiles.

And then both walk to Leopolds and Orville's new home. There they life happily together. Forever. No one can sepperate them. And time after time the whole gang joined them. Hosea and uncle were the first two who joined. And after many many years Josiah, Arthur, Javier, John, the girls, Jack and the rest of the young gang members followed. Now they live happily together in heaven forever. Singing ring dang do, One Eyed Riley or the other camp fire songs. They are all happy and all finally found their redemption. It can't be better.


End file.
